


I live in Gotham

by ElizaBeGood



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Batdad, F/M, M/M, Multi, actual sweetheart clark kent, child oc is nameless throughout chapter 1, child oc pov, he's just called boy, im having writers block on my main stories, literally batman is the best/worst dad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 01:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8383183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaBeGood/pseuds/ElizaBeGood
Summary: REWRITING IN PROCESS Kindness was never a given on the streets. A five year old boy was left on the streets of Gotham, no one batted an eye. He was useless, annoying, and probably sick. The truth was, he didn't even know what to do. That was until he met Mr. Wayne.





	1. Chapter 1

I Live In Gotham

A Batman Fanfiction 

Chapter 1 

**The Boy**

 

Usually when there was a child living on the streets or in a slum or at shelter and not in an orphanage, most people think they're a run away. They don't expect 5 year olds to be curling behind dumpsters for warmth. 

 

This little boy is unnamed. He doesn't have a mom or a dad. He doesn't know what a birthday is, though he's seen the parties at a park. Most parents would turn away for some reason he didn't know. 

 

If was probably the bruises, from men 6 times his size or maybe it was the dirt smudges. Or the smell of him. One time he talked to a cop, who immediately ignored him. He remembers the hurt and walking back to the swings. 

 

He woke up everyday to bitter cold. Once, he woke up with no clothes and he didn't want that to happen again. He rubbed his eyes, knocking what little sleep out of them. It was morning and a group of cars lined the streets. Reporters standing talking about something. 

 

There was a crowd of people, waiting. The little boy wondered if it was a parade. He liked those, he actually got candy from those. Groggy but able to stand, he wondered through the crowd. 

 

A man with a camera was polishing the lens. He looked like a reporter. The little boy tugged on the pant leg, "Excuse me?" He asked, it was tiny and probably barely heard. The man looked down and the boy prepared to be kicked away, only to be surprised when the man knelt down on one knee with a soft smile. 

 

"Yes?" The man asked. 

 

"What's going on?" The boy asked. He was still rubbing his eye, a bruise from a few nights ago was welping up.

 

"Oh well this is a new unveiling of a statue paid by Bruce Wayne."The man said. "I'm a reporter, my name is Clark. What's yours?" 

 

"I don't got one." The boy answered quietly. He pulled his hand away from his eye. "I don't got no parents either." He felt unnecessarily warm. 

 

The man, Clark, looked a little shocked, pulling out a small cloth. He put it on the boy's cheek. Putting a hand on top of the boy's forehead. "Where did you come from?" Clark asked. The boy pointed to the dumpster.

 

Clark pulled the cloth back and the boy saw the little specks of blood. He was bleeding? He didnt feel good either. Clark stood, scooping the boy up as he did so. 

 

The man walked back to the crowed. Near the end sat a nice car and a very old man standing beside it. Mr.Wayne, the boy had heard of him before, had barely made it back to the car from the little unveiling. "Bruce." Clark said. 

 

"Clark?" Mr. Wayne asked, before seeing the boy in Clark's arms. The boy noticed a look of shock from Mr.Wayne, the old man opened the door to the expensive car and all three climbed in. 

 

The boy slowly fell asleep in the warm car and only woke up later in a bed. He coughed, and didn't feel better. 

 

The old man entered only a minute later. "Ah. Awake I see." He said, he poured some sort of liquid in a small cup and offered it to the boy. The boy recognized it as medicine, only seeing it in commercials on the store front TVs. 

 

He didnt expected the awful taste but swallowed anyway. The old man offered a small glass of water, leaving shortly afterwords. The boy gulped it down immediately. Carefully putting the cup on the table. 

 

He got a good look of the room. An expensive TV, two bedside tables, a chair, long bed, three doors and at least 2 lamps. Mr.Wayne entered the room not long after the old man left. His hand immediately brushed up on the boy's forehead. 

 

"At least your fever is down." He said. 

 

"What's that?" The boy asked, he yawned as he asked. 

 

"It's when your body heats up while your sick." Mr.Wayne said, "get some sleep okay?" 

 

The boy nodded. 

 

His first two days, he was in and out of consciousness. Only waking up to take medicine when the old man, Alfred, would give him a bowl of warm soup and a glass of water. 

 

On his third day, the boy was finally able to move around his room. No longer experiencing the effects of a fever. His night shirt, which he found out was an old shirt belonging to one of Mr. Wayne's children, pulled down bellow his knees. 

 

He got a hold of a mirror, the first one in months, and stared at his reflection. Dark, messy brown hair. Bright green eyes. He had freckles. He made a silly face and laughed. 

 

Eventually, he got bored of the mirror. He wanted to explore thus place only to loose interest when finding the remote for the TV and seeing the first cartoon of his young life. He eventually laid back down. Flipping the TV off. Falling asleep. 

 

The door opened a bit later. 

 

"This is him?" A voice asked. It sounded young and almost annoyed. 

 

"Yes, Damian." Mr. Wayne said. "I'm adopting him. I put the forms in today." 

 

A small scoff. "He's small." 

 

The boy coughed. In a half sleeping state, he could hear their little conversation. Something fuzzy was plopped down beside him, over his fingers. A toy of some sort. 

 

"He is very small for his age." Mr. Wayne said, moving the blankets to tuck the boy in a little bit. The door closed as the voices faded. 

 

 


	2. 2

I live in Gotham 

A Batman Fanfiction 

Chapter 2 

Day 6

 

The boy finally was able to get around his surroundings. It had almost been a week since he started living with Mr. Wayne and today was something new for the boy. A place called: The Doctors. 

 

"What's that?" The boy asked, Mr. Alfred was driving the car to the new place. 

 

"Doctors help sick people." Mr. Wayne said. 

 

"Im not sick no more." The boy said with a stern nod. 

 

Mr. Alfred snorted but it was ignored by Mr. Wayne. 

 

"You're not sick any more, yes. I want to make sure you see one." Mr? Wayne said. 

 

There was no fighting like with the gross medicine. The boy would have to do this. He hugged the stuffed bear in his arms. Resting his head on top of the bear's head. 

 

A white building poked out of the mostly grey sky, the boy stared at it until Mr. Alfred opened the door for Mr. Wayne. 

 

"I don't like it." The boy said. "Its...high." 

 

"It'll be fine. I'll be there and we'll be on the first floor, I promise." Mr. Wayne said. "And Clark is inside." 

 

"Mr. Clark!" The boy grinned and crawled out of the car. 

 

Indeed, Mr. Clark sat on the bench in front of the doctors. The boy ran up to him with a grin. Mr. Clark smiled back and picked the boy up.  

 

Inside they went, the room smelled weird as the boy looked around. A woman at the desk looked up and smiled, "Mr. Wayne, please, follow me." 

 

The woman lead them down a long empty hallway to the first open door on the left. 

 

Mr. Clark sat him on the small table. The boy kicked his feet back and forth entertained by the crinkles, ignoring the small amused look from both men. 

 

About 5 minutes later, an old man came in. He carried a small clipboard with him. He smiled at the boy. 

 

"Hello." The man said with a grin. 

 

"Hi..." The boy said, feeling uneasy. He squeezed the bear in his arms, pulling it up like he was trying to hide himself. 

 

"Don't worry, I'm your doctor." The man said. He pulled on a pair of gloves. "And the parents?" He turned to Mr. Wayne and Mr. Clark, the colour draining from his face. "M-Mr. Wayne? You..." The doctor coughed to clear his throat. 

 

He turned back to the boy then looked back at Mr. Wayne. "You've adopted again." 

 

Adopted? Again? The boy wondered. He had only met Damian, who didn't like the boy much. 

 

"Yes. He actually found us. I've put in all my paperwork." Mr. Wayne said. 

 

The doctor nodded, he went through some small "tests" that just made the boy confused. Then he pulled out a needle. 

 

The boy stiffened physically. He knew what those were and they were bad. The older men in the alleys sometimes used them and they would change. 

 

The doctor moved forward with a small wipe. 

 

"No!" The boy said. Trying to feign bravery. "Those bad." 

 

Mr. Wayne, Mr. Clark, and the doctor all shared a look. Mr. Wayne stood, straightening his tie and came over and sat beside the boy. "It's okay. Everyone is scared of those things. Even me." 

 

Mr. Clark snickered but quickly quieted at Mr. Wayne's look. 

 

"It'll change me like those bad guys." The boy said, holding out his hand to the needle. The boy buried his head into Mr. Wayne's side. 

 

Mr. Wayne paused. "Doctor, we'll come back for shots on another day. I'm sorry." 

 

And they left. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kudos and comments on the last chapter. I didn't know that this would be so popular. 
> 
> I haven't decided on a name for the boy just yet. If you have any suggestions please comment them! I'd love to here them. 
> 
> I've also decided to keep the chapters short since its kind of like a drabble series (but with a main plot). 
> 
> All comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! Thank you again.


	3. 3

I Live In Gotham

A Batman Fanfiction

Chapter 3 

1 week

The boy kicked his feet back and forth, he was in a new person with him today. 

He had a big brother older than Damian named Dick. Dick had a small paper in his hand. 

"What's that?" The boy asked, he was absently scribbling on a piece of paper with a dark blue crayon. 

"It's a list." Dick said. 

"Like food list?" The boy looked up, dropping the blue crayon before picking up a red one. 

"No." Dick laughed, sitting down on the paper. "It's different." 

"Lots of stuff is different..." The boy mumbled, crossing his arms. He plopped himself over the small table. 

Dick paused, "Is there something wrong?" 

"Well...I don't even know my name! That's bad." The boy said, pouting. 

Dick hummed looking back to the page. "Maybe you'll find out today." 

"Today?" The boy sat up. His elbows still on the table.

"Sure why not?" Dick said. "But probably not until Bruce gets home at 5." 

"Okay." The boy said. He stared at his drawing, grabbing a green crayon. He picked up the crayon drawing showing Dick the crayon scribbles. "It's Mr. Wayne and Mr. Clark." 

Dick smiled, "I can see that." His phone buzzed suddenly playing a small tone. He pulled it out. He smiled at the phone. 

"What?" The boy asked. 

"It's a grown up thing." Dick said. 

The boy tilted his head. "So I can't know?" 

"Not right now." Dick said. "When your older." 

The boy stared at Dick, before shrugging.

Hours went by like nothing. Mr. Wayne came and woke the boy up. The boy had fallen asleep, only waking up in his room, groggy and confused. He yawned, turning over on his side to snuggle into his bear. He crawled out of bed. Out into the hall rubbing one eye dragging the bear by its foot following Mr. Wayne. 

The living room was filled with people and what looked like brightly coloured boxes. A banner hung over the fire place but the boy had no idea what it said. 

"Welcome to your new home, Joey." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the suggestions!~ 
> 
> They were all really helpfu. I know my chapters are short and this took a couple days but I was trying every name out. 
> 
> Kudos? Comments? I'll try to keep this on a daily basis but it depends on how many hours I'm working.


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long haha

I Live In Gotham

A Batman Fanfiction 

Chapter 1 

 

_ Day 8 _

By the 8th day of living with Mr. Wayne, Joey was used to a lot of thingA:

1\. Strangers

Lots of strangers. There was a really pretty lady with black hair and blue eyes that told him stories about some old place but Joey liked them. She like a mother to him though Joey already considered Mr. Wayne and Mr. Clark his parents. (He wasn't going to tell them, it was secret between him and her.) 

2\. Baths 

Baths were the most fun thing ever. Mr. Alfred barely flinched when Joey took them. (He splashed the water a lot) He loved the bubbles and the warm water. He liked playing in it, blowing the bubbles everywhere. 

3\. Mr. Wayne was almost always gone

This was true. As sad as it made Joey to see his new daddy leave. Damian was gone almost as often. Mr. Alfred allowed Joey to follow him as he rambled on about things. Most of the time it was questions that Mr. Alfred gave weird questions to. 

"Where he go?" Joey asked. 

"Away for the evening." Alfred said, polishing a fork. 

Then silence. 

4\. People hugging him

The biggest hugger? His brother Dick who gave him a hug every moment he could. It was nice. Joey liked them. 

But something strange happened on Day 8, for some reason Joey had a weird dream about Mr. Wayne and it made him quiet for most of the day. 

In his dream, the sky was dark gray, like most days, but his new family didn't want him. 

Joey frowned as picked at his crayons. He liked his new family, even if Damian was mean and never wanted to play. And yeah, they acted weird but Joey liked them. 

"Something wrong?" Tim, his third brother asked. His arm was wrapped in a cast, and he was babysitting Joey. 

Joey shook his head. "I want Mr. Wayne." He said, pouting. Tears welled up in his eyes. "I want him!" 

"Hey...don't cry." Tim said, though awkwardly. "He'll come home soon." 

"He don't like me." Joey said, "He don't stay." At that moment, Joey began crying loudly.  Tim picked him up with his good arm, rocking Joey a little bit. 

He didn't stop crying until Mr. Wayne came home. Joey whimpered softly until he saw Mr. Wayne in the entrance. Though he had a pretty lady with him, Joey came running down the stairs.  

"Up! Up!" He said with a smile. His tears mostly dried. The lady giggled. 

"What a cute little boy." She said. She got down to his level. "What's your name?" She asked. 

"Joey." Joey answered. He made a grabbing hand motion at Mr. Wayne. "I miss! Up!" He repeated. 

Mr. Wayne tried to hide the small smile on his face. "This is my youngest. I recently adopted him." He carefully picked Joey up. Joey snuggled into him. "Sorry, Vicky. I haven't been home much." 

"Don't worry. I totally get it." The woman, Vicky, said. She smiled. "He's very cute. How old is he?" 

"He's 5." Mr. Wayne said. There was a knock on the door. Mr. Wayne turned and opened the door. 

"Bruce. I brought Jon." Mr. Clark said. "Oh, hello Vicki." Mr. Clark said. Mr. Wayne gave an odd grin. 

"Oh, right!" Mr. Wayne said. He set Joey down. 

"Joey, this is Jon." Mr. Clark said. 

"Play?" Joey asked, he asked stepping forward. Jon had to be the same age or close to Damian's age. 

Jon grinned, "Yeah. Sure." 

_ Later _

"No word about who his mother could be?" Clark asked, seeing the newest Wayne and his son asleep on the floor. 

"No. I know he didn't just show up on the street though." Bruce said, stirring a cup of coffee. "Kids don't just show up in Gotham." 

Clark nodded. "Why didn't anyone take him to the cops?" 

"Gotham is full of crime and kids are almost always involved in pickpocket schemes." Bruce answered. 

"I guess...I just....I feel a strange connection to Joey." Clark said. "Like I know him from somewhere." 

"He could be anyone's child." Bruce said, he paused to take a sip of his coffee. "You know you can see him anytime." 

"I know." Clark said, with a smile. "But I have a world to protect." Clark looked back at the boys. "Jon is getting better at control thanks to Damian." 

"I figured." Bruce said. He finished his coffee. "I have to put Joesph to bed. Then I have to go out and patrol the city." 

Clark chuckled. "You sound like a busy mother." 

Bruce glared. "I am a busy man, Clark." Bruce stood up collecting the small child off the ground. 

Jon groaned and rubbed his eyes, sitting up. He looked at his dad. 

"He seemed really happy to play." Jon said. 

"Well, you know this family." Clark said. "All serious." 

"I guess..." Jon thought for a second. "Dad?" 

"Yeah, Jon?" Clark asked. 

"Who takes care of him when the bats are out?" 

Clark opened his mouth to answer but no answer came. 

"I do." Alfred said, he had a glass of water and he handed it to Jon. "I take care of Master Joesph when everyone is...busy." 

Clark nodded, happy with an answer. "Good. Thank you Alfred." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well....That's that. I'll try to post when I can. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	5. 5

> Bruce on Day 3

Bruce shifted in his seat as he looked over the computer in the bat cave. The identity of his newest ward would be revealed soon. The seconds ticked by slowly.

Bruce had become attached to the little boy, he wouldn't admit it out loud. He had been sick for a while, after Bruce had talked to the police at the hospital.

Clark was also there, he had been the one to find the small boy or rather the boy found him.

"He was so cold." Clark said, now in his alter ego Superman. Both were at Wayne Manor, after a patrol of their separate cities. "How does that happen?"

"It happens a lot in Gotham." Bruce answered. "I wouldn't be surprised if his mother is a drug addict or involved in prostitution or some other crime."

"He had bruises." Clark's voice was tighter. "Broken ribs that fused back all wrong."

"Gotham is the most crime filled city in America." Bruce said. "I understand your anger." He added.

"I'm not angry." Clark said. "I'm just...shocked and upset."

There was a pause.

"Who puts their hands on a child?" Clark asked.

"Sick monsters." Bruce said, his own fist. He paused to look at the security cameras into the little boy's room. "He's having a nightmare."

Clark didn't hesitate going up to the main floor of the manor.

Bruce gave a small sigh. The computer made a soft ding sound. "That can't be right."

A match had been found but nothing Bruce expected.

The child was the small son of a convict named Mary Stevens, the birth certificate was on the screen. Joesph Allen Stevens. She had been in prison for child neglect and abuse. How was it possible that this child wasn't under foster care?

Bruce needed to know more. He printed the sheet out, stuffing it into his pocket. He went up the elevator to the main part of his home.

His heart thumped a tiny bit as he went up to his newest ward- no son's new room to find the little boy still asleep, though in pain. Clark sat at the edge of the bed watching the sleeping boy.

"His mother is involved in crime..." Bruce said. "She's...been in jail since shortly after he would have been born."

"So she abandoned a baby almost 5 years ago?" Clark asked.

"I'm assuming." Bruce said. "I'm heading to the court house to appeal for adoption."

"I'll go with you." Clark offered.

"No." Bruce said. "I'm going as Bruce Wayne, having Clark Kent, small time journalist, with me for the second time in a few days? We'll be covered by news media in seconds. Stay with the boy."

"Fine." Clark said, he gave a small smile. He had the small boy's hand in his, the boy kicked his little legs trying to break free. "Be careful."

"I will be." Bruce said, he always was.

Hours past before he heard from the judge that there would be a trial to try for adoption. Bruce gave a fake smile. "Thank you." He said.

The little boy was somewhat awake when he got home hours later. Clark was reading a story, the little boy was drifting in and out of sleep.

Bruce tucked the little boy in, turning on the lamp, just incase the boy needed light.

"Did you find out his name?" Clark asked, he grabbed his coat. Bruce doubted the Man of Steel needed a coat at all. "I forgot to ask earlier."

"Yes, Its Joesph Allen." Bruce said. "I got a court date as well...I think when he's better I'll throw him a small birthday party."

Clark grinned. "Keep me updated."

"Yeah...I will." Bruce said. "This might turn into a log custody battle."

"Why's that?" Clark asked.

"His mother is pregnant again and she's up for parole." Bruce said. "Claims an officer got her pregnant."

Bruce was practically steaming under his calm persona. Nothing made Bruce more angry than child abuse. Parenting was a gift, if he could say as much. It was difficult, yes but he loved all of his adopted family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im Backkkkkkkkkkkkk >:3c
> 
> Mary Stevens is an OC I made up 1000000 years and I actually kind of hate her soooooooooo yeah


	6. 6

Day 30, First Court Date

Joey was pretty cranky having woken up very earlier by Mr. Wayne to go someplace that was not fun.

His brother, Tim, held him in his lap, Joey's little fingers messing with the cast on his brother's arm. He was bored! He couldn't help it.

Some guy and lady that Joey didn't know glared at his family. The lady in the giant desk was talking on and on and on and on about responsibilities.

Joey didn't have much room to move, Tim had promised that Conner, some guy that Tim knew, was going to take Joey and Tim out for pizza and ice cream if he quiet and didn't "cause a scene".

Dick had laughed when Joey nodded quickly to the prospects of junk food. He was slowly gaining more and more weight, but he wasn't up to a normal weight yet, whatever that meant.

Joey was shifted into another seat of his own, in between Dick and Tim. Dick's arm was draped over the back of Tim's chair, casually. The youngest boy was trapped between the two.

Joey was about tired, it must of been nap time by now. Mr. Alfred had him on a tight schedule. His head dropped slightly, Dick put his coat around Joey's little shoulders allowing the little boy to rest on his head on Dick's leg.

-Dick-

"I think the boy needs to decide who he wants!" The woman suddenly was yelling. "How the fuck do you know he doesn't want his mother?"

"Ms. Stevens, please refrain from that sort of language in my courtroom." The Judge said.

Dick ran a hand through Joseph's hair, hoping to God that the little boy wouldn't be startled and wake up and cry.

"All we know is that we found this little boy sick and bruised." Bruce said. "He was so sick that he was asleep for nearly a week. We had taken him to the emergency room. I have all the evidence that we've been taking care of him for nearly a month."

The judge nodded, looking over the sheets in front of her. "And Ms. Stevens is a convicted child abuser." She said, as if to her self. The judge looked over to Joesph, her eyes sadden what Dick thought was probably guilt if she didn't let this little guy stay with them.

"I rule...for the b- Joesph Allen, to stay with the Waynes and Mr. Wayne as his legal guardian." The judge said, she banged the gavel, Joesph woke up, rubbing his eyes. Dick smiled he could see how happy Bruce was even if his face didn't show it. "I can only guarantee one phone call each month, and visitation once every 3 weeks for one hour. All will be monitored, the baby Ms. Stevens is currently pregnant with will go to the biological father or foster care."

"You bitch!" Mary Stevens started screaming, suddenly. "I'll kill you! I'll fucking kill you!" The officers in the room were putting the cuffs back on her as she screamed hateful slurs. Dick covered the little boy's ears to try and keep him from hearing the string of dirty words.

Joesph didn't seem bothered, his little hands still rubbing his eyes. "Why so loud?" He asked, quietly.

"It's okay." Dick said. "Just grown up stuff."

"I don't like grown up stuff!" Joey said with a whine.

"Neither do I, kid." Dick said with a small laugh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo >:3c Been funnnnn. Sorry about the giant time skip.


	7. 7

2 months

Time had gone by quickly, between day care and the strange lady that Joey didn't like. She asked weird questions.

"Did you know mommy loves you?" She asked.

"Well, yeah but Ms. Vicky isn't my mommy." Joey said, he rolled his eyes, taking a small glance at the reporter who smiled awkwardly.

The woman made a face. Joey stuck out his tongue. He really didn't like her, for some reason.

"Joesph don't be rude." The woman hissed. She moved to stand. Vicky placed a hand on Joey's shoulder.

"I think it's time to go." She said. She placed herself between the two, making a signal. A police officer cuffed the woman and led her out of the room.

Vicky hummed softly as she zipped up Joey's coat.

"You won't tell Mr. Wayne I was bad right?" Joey asked. He tilted his head.

Vicky thought for a second. "Right now is really stressful..." She said. "You know that woman you have to see every couple of weeks?"

"Yeah...I don't like her." Joey said, Vicky offered her hand, which Joey took.

"I can tell...well...that lady is...bad." Vicky paused, waving her hand. The shiny black limo pulled up. Mr. Alfred stepped out opening the door for the little boy. "I'll see you tomorrow." She smiled as she gave him a hug.

Joey felt confused. Damian helped buckle him into a car seat.

"Damian? Why don't the adults tell me anything?" Joey asked. He usually didn't ask Damian questions because he scared him.

The older boy didn't pause like most of the adults. "That woman you are forced to see is your birth mother but she isn't a good person."

"I know that." Joey said. "She's weird. Why do I have to see her?"

"If Father wants full custody of you, he has to follow the rules." Damian said. He messed with his school uniform for a second.

"What does custody mean? I thought that was that weird pudding thing."

"That's custard." Damian smirked a little. "Custody just means he'll be your legal guardian."

"So he'll be my daddy too?" Joey asked. Damian nodded. "Why can't he just do it already?"

"That woman is pregnant." Damian said, he sighed when Joey tilted his head again. "She's about to have a baby. Father would like to adopt the baby and you to keep the new baby out of foster care."

"So...I'll be a big brother?"

"Yes."

Joey grinned. "Thanks, Damian. You're the best!"

Damian rolled his eyes. He opened a book and flipped to a page and began reading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone catch the oscars last night? My friends and I had a party (because we're all movie nerds. I enjoy how a movie is edited. I'm weird.) 
> 
> SUICIDE SQUAD WON AN OSCAR FOR BEST MAKEUP!!! I actually started to cry a little bit. Suicide Squad is a n Academy Award Winner. What the actually heck. 
> 
> Anyway, I'm in process of planning something to happen in the next chapter that will make some of you very happy if you hate the egg donor ;) I know this chapter was short. I like to keep it short for some reason.


	8. 8

2 months, 1 week

A week after the visit with the mean lady. She had the baby. Joey was allowed to go see the baby with Mr. Wayne. The small incubator with a little baby with a pink hat.

"Joesph...this is your little sister, Addison." Mr. Wayne said, a nurse smiled as she got the small baby out of the box.

Joey grinned seeing the scrunchy face of the baby. "Addison." He whispered. This was his little sister. He giggled when she grabbed his finger. "She gets to come home with us right?" He asked.

Mr. Wayne nodded. "Tomorrow." He said. He held the baby in his arms. There was sudden shouting. The nurse visibly paled.

"Some mothers are...very excitable." The nurse said. She kept her smile. "Addison is a very calm baby, she's slept pretty well." The nurse said, she took the small girl back.

"Thank you." Mr. Wayne said, he scooped Joey into his arms.

"You're welcome." The nurse blushed as she got the baby settled. She started to explain about how often to feed Addison and other things. Joey buried his face in Bruce's neck. He was oddly tired.

2 months, 2 weeks

Joey was pretty used to the baby at this point. He had pretty much talked anyone's ear off about his new little sister at the day care.

His teacher laughed. "I'm glad you're happy Joesph." She said, she ruffled his hair. "Now go play with the other kids."

"Okay..." Joey said, he was nervous. The other kids were almost always mean. He went to the small wooden table that had remoulded into a sand box. Joey liked it usually. The teacher would hide dinosaurs in the sand and would let the kids keep the ones they found.

"My mom says your mom got rid of you." A bigger kid taunted. "And that Bruce Wayne only took you in for the money from the state."

Joey ignored him, digging up a T-Rex.

"My mom says you deserved to be thrown on the street 'cause you never talk to us." The boy taunted.

"Your mom sounds mean." Joey said. "Mr. Wayne says if you can't say nothing nice you shouldn't say nothing at all."

The bigger boy made a growling sound. "You're just a freak." He said. He pushed Joey down as hard as he could. "You're a freak and no one wants you."

"That's not true." Joey said. "I got a family that loves me." At this point the teacher had gotten sight of the bigger boy just as Joey got hit in the mouth.

"Desmond, we don't hit people." She said. "Go sit in time out until your mother gets here."

The teacher grabbed some tissues and a piece of ice. Joey held the ice to his bloody lip. He had tears in his eyes. He hated this day care.

At noon, Mr. Wayne picked him up. "Your teacher said you got in a fight." He said, checking over the bruise on Joey's bottom lip.

"I didn't start it." Joey said, he was worried that Mr. Wayne would get rid of him that he began to cry.

Mr. Wayne picked him up. "Shh I wasn't saying that." He said, he ran hand through Joey's hair. "I know you didn't start it."

"I don't want you to get rid of me..." Joey sobbed.

"I'm not going too." Mr. Wayne said. He hugged Joey close. "You're okay."

Getting home, Joey went to bed for a nap.

Bruce paused to check on the baby. Addison was sleeping. Bruce gave a small sigh, quietly backing out of the room.

He slipped down into the batcave. He had two cameras checking on both of the small children. He could hear Dick's motorcycle pull into the cave.

"Mary Stevens committed suicide." Dick said, as he took off the helmet. "I got the call when I was on patrol."

Bruce didn't say anything, his attention on the two little ones he had recently adopted. "It shouldn't have ended like that." He said.

"Are they okay?" Dick asked.

"Joey got punched at day care today." Bruce said. "He was scared I was going to get rid of him."

"Which means the parents are talking about him at home."

"Exactly." Bruce said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My least favourite type of parent is the one who thinks their child won't repeat what they say about another kid or the other parent. 
> 
> Expetions for next chapter? A Bruce/Clark date +plus Addison and Joey.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thanks for reading! I've been thinking about this story for a long while. Pretty much since before I knew what Fanfiction was. I though, ehh why not? So behold an old Fanfiction I started when I was 10! Well some elements I changed. 
> 
> Comments? Kudos? Just a simple read? I might continue this when I have nothing else to do.


End file.
